Operation: Inferno
Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information 'Tiered Bracket System ' 'Defense Objective' 'Attack Objective - Island Base' 'Attack Objective - Underground Base' 'Attack Objective - Castle' 'Attack Objective - Ryu-Kai Fortress ' 'Ending of a Special Event ' Event Shop 'Event Experience Points (eXP)' '''Special Event Prizes 'Use It Or Lose It' Tiers & Objectives '''Click Expand to View Additional Tiers' Event Base & Fortress Layouts | style="width:33%; text-align:center; vertical-align:top; padding: 0.5em; border: 1px solid #101010; background-color:rgb(16,16,16);" | | style="width:33%; text-align:center; vertical-align:top; padding: 0.5em; border: 1px solid #101010; background-color:rgb(16,16,16);" | |} | style="width:33%; text-align:center; vertical-align:top; padding: 0.5em; border: 1px solid #101010; background-color:rgb(16,16,16);" | | style="width:33%; text-align:center; vertical-align:top; padding: 0.5em; border: 1px solid #101010; background-color:rgb(16,16,16);" | |} Defense Wave Unit Makeup States of Repair - Event Command Center Flame Grate Flame Grates are ground defense structures that, when enabled, emit Flames ( ) when Enemy Troops pass over the top of them. There are two parts that make up the Flame Grate Defense : The Flame Gate Control Building & the Flame Grates themselves. *'The Flame Grate' : **A grid on the ground that emits flames when enemies walk over top of it. ***A Grate can be in 1 of 3 states: ****An "OFF " state making it just a metal grid. ****An "ON " state that has some glowing red indication that the flame grate is ready to unload its flames (serves as a warning). ****An "ACTIVE " state in which it's emitting flame. *'The Flame Grate Controller Building' : **Enables the Flame Grates, and when destroyed Disables them. Additional Information *'Operation: Inferno' is the Event Firsts & Records *'Special Event Prize Firsts :' **''First Here ''- *'Special Event Prize Records :' **''Record Here ''- *'General Special Event Firsts :' **''First Appearance of a New Event Feature'' - Flame Grate *'Special Event Records :' **''Record Here ''- Related Pages External Links *'R.U.B.I.'s' Facebook : Operation: Inferno - (Official) *Kixeye Forum ( 12/18/14 ) - Operation: Inferno ( Official ) - Event Briefing Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/14 ) - December Event Information - Operation: Inferno ( Official ) - Event Length change *Kixeye Forum ( 12/17/14 ) - Event Information ( Official ) - Aggergate Thread with links to several Inferno related threads. *Kixeye Forum ( 10/29/14 ) - Bullet Proof ( Official ) - Ryu-Kai Infromation *Kixeye Forum ( 12/17/14 ) - Tips and Tricks - Operation: Inferno ( Official ) - Tips & Tricks *Kixeye Forum ( 12/17/14 ) - New Tanks ( Official ) - Info on the New Tanks *Kixeye Forum ( 12/18/14 ) - Operation: Inferno - Event Difficulty Adjustment ( Official ) - Event Difficulty Reduction Announcement. *Kixeye Forum ( 12/18/14 ) - Operation: Inferno - Tier XP Changes ( Official ) - Increase in Defense wave XP payout. *Kixeye Forum ( 12/19/14 ) - Operation: Inferno - Additional XP Changes (12/19) ( Official ) - Temp 20% bonus XP announcement. Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Gallery - Event Messages Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Inferno-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 : Pre-Event Description Inferno-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 : Pre-Event Description Inferno-EventMessage-3-Pre.png|Event Message #3 : Pre-Event Description Inferno-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 : Event Start Inferno-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 : Event End Gallery - Event Features Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. ObitalLaser-MainPic.png|Event Feature : Orbital Laser RadarJammer-MainPic.png|Event Feature : Radar Jammer IonDamageTurret.png|Event Feature : Ion Damage Turret DragonsOath-BonusTarget.png|Fortress Bonus Target NO BONUS FlameGrateController.png|Flame Grate Controller FlameGrates(2Sidebyside).png|Flame Grates Gallery - Event Misc Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Inferno-EventMissions-All-Closed.png|5 Tier Event Objectives Inferno-EventMissions-All-Closed-Original.png|5 Tier Event Objectives Origianl @ Start of Event Inferno-EventMissions-All-Last.png|All Event Objectives Final XP Amounts Inferno-EventMissions-All.png|All Event Objectives 2nd XP Amounts Inferno-EventMissions-All-Original.png|All Event Objectives Original @ Start of Event Inferno-WhatsNew.png ShadowOps-Max-DamageBuff-6percent.png|Shadow Op Damage Buff Maximum 6% Gallery - Backgrounds Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Bkgd-ryukai_base-1.jpg|Castle Background Introduction Background-Island-Floodgate.jpg|Island Base Background Floodgate1&2-Cave-Background.jpg|Cave Background Fortress-(DevilsGrip)-Background.jpg|Fortress Background Gallery - Event Shop Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Warden-LargePic.png|The Warden Large Pic Torch-LargePic.png|The Torch Large Pic Guardian-LargePic.png|The Guardian Large Pic Scorcher-LargePic.png|The Scorcher Large Pic CorrosionTrail -LargePic-(152).png|Corrosive Trail Scorpion Limited Tech MonumentOfWar.png|Monument of War InfernoTrophy.png|Inferno War Trophy Inferno-EventShop-Full.png|Event Shop Video Navigation